Breaking Pain
by GavrilLuvBoy
Summary: AU Charles x Erik. The events at the beach was traumatizing and left everyone scarred. Many friends became enemies, and many enemies became friends. A lot of wounds have finally healed, but they are re-opening with the appearance of a new mutant. What is this about a secret CIA plot and Schmidt? Maybe not all memories have been replaced and forgotten...(rating will go up)
1. Prologue

**AN: This doesn't have a lot of warnings, just some slash and feels. So you have been warned. The prologue is currently T. **

* * *

**Breaking Pain**

The beach was silent as the mutants stood around on the beach,the sand littered with debris, watching with held breathes as Agent Moira MacTaggert fire bullet after bullet at Erik Lehnsherr. The German mutant easily deflected the bullets with a single flick of his wrist. Agent Moira advanced towards him with cold determination shimmering in her eyes. She was ready to stop Erik at any cost, the adrenaline pumping through her veins edging her own. She had just seen this man..this _mutant _..stop military bombs and redirect them towards the ships in the sea with intent on blowing them up. She had to do something to stop him! The last bullet that left her gun darted through the air towards Erik. Time slowed down as he deflected the bullet and went straight towards Charles. Erik's heart stopped and he felt like the whole world just tilted. The man that taught him happiness, and love, and broke down the stone wall around his heart, was shot.

Erik tried to stop the bullet, but it was already to late. Charles stopped mid-step and fell down into the sand like dead weight. Fear shot through Erik as he dropped down next to the brown-haired Brit. His hands were shaking while he held he lifted Charles' upper body into his arms. He stared into those blue eyes, not noticing that he was building a metal wall around them to keep the other observers from seeing them. The metal wall built itself out of the remains of the plane and Schmidt's submarine, forming a semi-circle around the two close friends, opening up to the sea. Charles' chest rapidly rose and fell with labored breath, hot air passing through red lips. He looked up at Erik and clutched the front of his yellow and blue uniform. "Erik…" Charles' voice came out shaky and he had to try again to form his words. "Erik..I can't feel my legs..I can't feel them.." Tears pooled in the young telepath's mind. Erik had to fix this, it was all his fault…no it was _her _fault. Erik wanted so desperately to wipe the pain from Charles' eyes. He concentrated, closing his eyes, and removed the bullet himself, flinging it away when it came out. Some pain left Charles's face and eyes when the pressure the bullet caused disappeared.

The two mutants stared at each other in silence, until they heard the others running to get inside the metal wall. Erik clutched Charles' upper body to his own chest. He held out his hand at the group that was standing at the opening of their little safe-haven. Erik narrowed his eyes and was prepared to pull a piece of metal down and crush every single one of them! A soft, trembling hand pressed against the cool metal of Schmidt's helmet and pushed it off of Erik's head. Erik snapped his head towards Charles. Those bright blue eyes stared into Erik's own darker blue. Erik could feel Charles' mind connect with his own, which sent a little tingle through his spine. He couldn't pull away and he let his secret love enter his mind. _"Erik don't hurt them..it's not worth it.." _

Slowly Erik clenched his hand, instead of hurting them, he closed the wall of metal. Now it was only Erik and Charles, no other mutants, no other people, no threat looming over their heads. It was just them and the looming threat that Erik would loose everything once again, just like he had all those years ago. His heart clenched at the thought of being in the world without this man. He leaned down and ever so lightly pressed his lips against Charles'. The Brit kissed back, sliding his fingers through the German's dark hair. A shudder passed through Erik's body and he reluctantly pulled away from Charles' sweet lips.

Charles smiled despite their current situation and his useless legs curled underneath his body. He didn't care that he may never walk again, all that mattered was that he finally managed to break down the mysterious Erik Lehnsherr. Erik's breath hitched at that smile and he attempted to smile back. Everything seemed to fit in the world, but it seemed that fate wouldn't have it. Suddenly Charles' breathing started to slow at an incredibly fast rate, his flushed red skin turned pale, and those bright as sky eyes lost their life. Slowly Erik's precious bundle went limp in his arms and sank down into the sand. Erik didn't know what was going on, body frozen in place while he watched Charles helplessly. "Charles…? _Charles! _" Erik pressed hoping that this was some sick mind trick, but nothing happened, and Charles didn't stir. Erik threw his head back and bellowed out his pain and anguish. "CHARLES!" He bended his body over the lifeless form of his love and rocked back and forth "please..don't leave me..don't do this to me.." Tears streamed down his face as he continued to beg Charles not to leave him….

* * *

Hi Everyone! I hope you guys like this. I wasn't going to publish this, but I was encouraged to do so. I decided to post a little snippet and see what others thought of it. I'm still going to write this, but if any of you want me to continue just drop a review or message and I will. Thank you all for reading this little prologue and enjoy the rest of your day/night! :3


	2. Chapter 1: The New Morning

**_Author's Note: Hello everyone! I have decided to continue this thanks to the reviews from _**, **Dreamcreator**, _**and**_ **AyameRose._ You three are awesome and this is dedicated to you three *bows* Anyways this chapter Erik and Charles seem a little OCC, but that will change. They're still adjusting to everything so yea...The rating will be T until I get a little more brave with these two. I don't have a beta! I don't own Marvel of any of Stan Lee's characters! I don't make money from this! Have fun and enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Morning **

~~~~~~~~~~~ A Few Months Later ~~~~~~~~~

Everything was quiet and still as the pre-dawn sky brightened with the rising rays. The sun ran across the green hills and gardens that surrounded the European styled X-Mansion. Rays of the light filtered through the large bay windows, lighting the bedroom and its occupants. The room was large, much too big for just two people. Beautiful dark oak lined the floors and ran up the tall walls. There was a grand marble fireplace with embers dying in its cold iron baskets. Thick rugs covered the floor; tapestries covered the walls. All three of those things working together to keep the chill of winter's icy tendrils at bay. On one entire length of the wall, was a row of clear bay windows that resembled the famed Hall of Mirrors at Versailles (without the gold of course). One side of the opulent room had enormous bookshelves that were built into the walls, they were still enough room for extra shelves, and yet the occupants continued to overfill the stuffed cases. Scattered around the room there was comfy chairs made for the perfect nap, but these have never been used.

Up against the opposite wall of the bookshelves was two desks; one tidy and neat, the other spilling with papers and metal trinkets. The grandest part of the room was the canopy bed. It lay on the opposite wall of the windows of death (as a certain metal manipulator called them.) The bed was big enough to fit at least ten people. Piles upon piles of feathered down duvets were cleaned and stacked on the bed daily, not to mention the mountain of pillows fluffed against the headboard. If one wasn't careful the bed would literally eat you alive. This didn't concern the two that used the bed; actually they loved it. The thick, fluffy blankets caused them to dip towards each other on some occasions.

Erik Lehnsherr groaned as the bright rays of sunlight hit his uncovered face. He tugged the heavy duvet over his head, to hide from the penetrating rays. _We really need some curtains for those damned things! Or maybe use the fucking curtains on this bed for once! _He thought with a growl. Long thin fingers reached out towards the middle of the bed to reach out and gain warmth from his favourite brunette. Those fingers landed limply on cold blankets. The shock traveled up a branded arm to alarm Erik that something was not right. Blood shot, blue eyes shot open and scanned the area that was supposed to be filled with a British telepath. He quickly sat up, panic rising in his chest and blocking out his normally rationally mind.

"Charles!"

Erik shouted, his voice nearing hysterics. He never acted this way, but what happened on the beach and what happened afterwards had left the German paranoid whenever Charles wasn't in his sight. He quickly tossed the heavy duvets off his near nude form, planted his feet on the cold wood floor, and frantically searched their large room. He noticed that his wheelchair wasn't in the room, and that seemed to set him off much worse. Bad scenarios started going through his mind. _What if he tried to get some drink and got stuck? What if he fell? What if he got kidnapped?! The CIA could've taken him! _Of course if Charles were in any of these situations, he would've called for help, but in Erik's terrified mind that thought didn't occur.

Towards the back of their large room in the built in bathroom, a sound followed by a soft curse caught Erik's attention. His head snapped in that direction and he walked towards the slightly open door; an envelope opener flew from his desk and into his hand as he moved closer to the door. Erik pressed his bare back to the wall beside the bathroom door, preparing himself for the ambush. Erik nudged the door open more with his foot, gripping the opener tighter. Muscles tensed, heart rate rapidly beat against his chest, and beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he moved into attack mode. He could hear whoever was in the bathroom suddenly stop moving. The familiar wave of Charles entering his mind, caused Erik to freeze.

"_**Erik? Is that you outside the bathroom door?" **_

The German brunette's body completely went limp with relief at the sound of the Brit's sweet accented voice flutter through his mind. The envelope opener flew back to Erik's desk causing some of the papers to fall off. Erik entered the bathroom looking at Charles with a stern look, but it was soon erased and replaced with lust when he saw the Brit's situation. Charles was sitting on the floor with no pyjama trousers on, and because he slept with no pants that meant his lower half was completely nude with his useless legs sprawled out in front of him. His wheel chair was somehow stuck behind the door. Erik had no idea how any of this happened, but the story had to have been interesting.

Charles looked up at Erik looking sheepish, his watery blue eyes filled with embarrassment. He didn't notice the second look that came into his German's eyes.

"Well you see..I can explain all of this. I had some pain, and after it went away I couldn't go back to sleep. Then I had to use the loo, and I really did try to wake you! But you only snored louder and wouldn't even budge so I had to come do this myself. I tried to close the door, by my chair managed to get it stuck behind the door. I removed my sleep trousers, and had to drag myself over here…Now with you standing there isn't making things any better!"

Charles pale cheeks was flushed by the end of his explanation, and he was looking down to avoid Erik's cold, stern eyes. Charles didn't see those normally cold eyes become soft and fill with guilt; all thoughts of lust quickly leaving his mind. Erik sighed, and bent down to pick up the light Brit. He had lost a lot of weight with the months he was stuck in a hospital bed. Amazingly though, the muscles in his legs hadn't completely deteriorated. The doctors that maybe Charles could walk again, but that was wishfully thinking and they didn't focus on that.

Erik carefully carried Charles back to their bed and sat him down on the edge, then went to retrieve his trousers. Erik sat on his knees, tenderly placing Charles' legs into the trousers. His rough, calloused palms sliding against the smoothness of Charles legs as he guided the trousers up.

Charles watched a little breathlessly. Just because he didn't have feeling in his legs doesn't mean he don't remember what Erik's hands felt like against his sensitive thighs. His red cheeks flushed a little more brightly, a shiver went down his damaged spine. For the first time Charles noticed Erik's state of undress. He was only in a pair of tight black boxer-briefs that outlined a piece of anatomy perfectly, that made the Brit's blood run hot. Charles watched ever muscle in his back and arms flex and grow taught at every movement.

Erik stood up when he was finished dressing his beloved. He noticed the brunette's state and frowned in concern. _Maybe he had too much exertion for one day. _Erik thought with worry. He saw the tremor that ran through Charles' body, and decided that he would stay in bed for the rest of the day. He lifted the light weight of the dead legs, then tucked them under a light duvet. Charles pouted when he noticed what Erik was doing. He was way too horny at the moment with Erik looking the way he did. They hadn't done anything in almost a year!

"Erik..I don't want to bed. I'm ok, I just need you." Charles winced at the desperation that laced his voice. He hated when he sounded like some pathetic girl that couldn't keep her legs closed. Erik looked at Charles with amusement sparking in his darker hued eyes, a hint of lust coming back as well.

"I'm sorry Professor, but you're stuck in bed for the day. Maybe if you're good and listen to me for once, I might make an exception." A slight smirk graced the usually frowning lips of Erik. Charles nodded a little too eagerly and settled into against the wood headboard. Erik only chuckled slightly and went back to the bathroom to retrieve Charles' chair. He placed it back next to their bed within in Charles' reach. Erik leaned down and placed a light feather kiss against the plump red lips of his telepath. Before the Brit could make much more entertaining the German pulled away with a much larger smirk.

"Sorry you've had enough excitement for one day.." Erik winked and stood straight. Charles glared up at him. _Sorry my ass.._Charles thought with disdain. Their teasing came to and end when a knock sounded at their door. They both looked at each in confusion. They weren't expecting anyone appointments, and it was much too early for one of the children to be awake.

Erik pulled on a handy pair of slacks, and a black turtleneck that was sprawled on the floor. He carefully walked to the door then opened it. His eyes narrowed slightly at who was at their door.

"How the hell did you get in?!" The metal manipulator asked with barely concealed anger. The mysterious intruder just scoffed, pushed Erik out of the way, and entered the room without invitation.

"You invited me here. I thought I might finally check this place out…" The mutant settled into a chair then looked at the enraged face of Erik Lehnsherr, and the calm calculating face of Professor Charles Xavier.

"So are you two going to welcome me to the family or not?"

* * *

**AN2: Another cliffhanger! All the chapters may or may not end this way, just a heads up. Can any of you guess who it is? If you can you all will be mentioned in the next chapter's AN! Best of luck guessing! I hope you like this chapter! Have a good night/day! A Bien tot! **


End file.
